cveinfandomcom-20200213-history
Distress Signals
Distress Signals Overview= By sending out a distress signal, you can call in help from other Revenants. This will allow you to explore with your NPC partner and another player for a total of three characters running around together. However, it should be noted that Restorative Offering's effects will be split and the players and NPCs will only receive half the effects each if you choose to bring an NPC. The player that receives the distress signal will also be able to acquire the items and Haze dropped by enemies during exploration. By accomplishing certain feats in multiplayer such as defeating a boss, you will be rewarded with medals for your achievement. Depending on the number you collect, you will receive rewards that include icons and titles you can display during multiplayer as well as the Gift Cognitive Zeal. |-| Sending Distress Signals= Distress signals can be sent and answered from "Multiplayer" on the menu screen. By sending a distress signal, a host can call out to other players for help with their exploration. A distress signal cannot be sent under any of the following circumstances: *While in an area where the boss has been defeated (e.g. completed depths, completed story maps) *While in a non multiplayer area such as the Home Base or Training Area *During a boss battle *When there is no connection or while playing offline *When a patch is required A distress signal will be canceled under any of the following circumstances: *You call off the distress signal yourself *The established connection fails or timeouts *You leave into an area where multiplayer is not allowed *You die |-| Answering Distress Signals= Distress signals can be sent and answered from "Multiplayer" on the menu screen. By answering a distress signal, a player can join another player as a guest and provide assistance during their exploration. A distress signal cannot be answered under any of the following circumstances: *While in an area where the boss has been defeated (e.g. completed depths, completed story maps) *While in a non multiplayer area such as the Home Base or Training Area *During a boss battle *When there is no connection or while playing offline *When a patch is required *The signal is sent from an area not yet reached *The signal is sent from a normal field when you are in the Depths *The signal is sent from the Depths when you are in a normal field A distress signal will be canceled under any of the following circumstances: *You call off the distress signal yourself *The established connection fails or timeouts *You leave into an area where multiplayer is not allowed *You die |-| End Conditions= Multiplayer will end under any of the following circumstances: *The boss of the area being explored is defeated *The host or guest dies *The established connection fails or timeouts |-| Guest Adjustments= In multiplayer, the following adjustments are applied to the guests only: *Levels are changed to the same as the host. *Regeneration stock is lowered to half. *The use of the item Needle of Unity to teleport to the host is enabled. *Guests cannot pick up items placed in the host's world. Guests can, however, pick up items that are dropped by defeated enemies, which are shared drop. *Guests are not able to start combat with a boss nor enter a boss room by themselves and are blocked by a wall of fog, but once the host has commenced combat with the boss, guests are allowed to join in. Once multiplayer is over, guests return to normal.